Prior patents disclose foldable seats including locking assemblies for locking the seats in a supporting position. Such locking assemblies are commonly incorporated on or comprise the inner connecting links which connect the step of the seat to the main frame of the seat. For example, the U.S. patent of Anderson et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,856; Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,432 and King et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,530 generally show locking assemblies of the type to which this invention relates.